1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of work locations for the mass production of small, complex units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During mass production, especially production of small electrical or mechanical components, elongated tables, a slowly moving conveyer belt, or even a combination of an elongated table along with a conveyer belt which extends parallel thereto, is generally used. In such a case, the work locations are disposed one after the other along the work table. The drawback to this is that a relatively large amount of space is required, since each individual work location needs its own supply lines, which are then generally provided in the vicinity of the ceiling or in non-transversed and not-usable edge of the work space.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved work location arrangement where the supply lines, for example for power, compressed air, welding gas, inert gas, suction air, water, discharge, etc. can be significantly shorter, and thus take up less space.